Kirby's Dreamland X
Kirby's Dreamland X are a collection of sub games released digitally for the Xbox Syndicate and are later bundled as a single release for the Sega STARS. The game was originally conceived by former Fantendo user BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. Gameplay Kirby's Dreamland X is a game in which players assume the role of Kirby, who plays identically to his past appearances, retaining his floating and inhaling moves. Under normal circumstances Kirby can use his inhale to swallow objects and enemies, and then spit them out. Copy Abilities See List of Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dreamland X. A hallmark of the series is Kirby's immense repitoire of Copy Abilities. By swallowing certain enemies after inhaling them, Kirby can copy their abilities and use them as his own, becoming able to perform a wide range of attacks. Extra Modes Gourmet Race is another gameplay mode in which up to 4 players race to the end of a course by collecting as many food items as possible. Players can steal food from their opponents by attacking them. The player that reaches the finish line with the most food items is the winner. There are also Hard and Intense modes for each sub game, which increase the difficulty. An unlockable mode is Whoopass Stew Z, in which players take control of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and race to the end of each level in the fastest time, similar to Meta Knightmare and Dededetour modes from past Kirby games. Sub Games Kirby's Dreamland X features 10 sub games. Each sub game is released as its own separate digital-only release on the Xbox Syndicate Arcade. However, the Sega STARS version includes all 10 games on one Startridge. Plotlines Kirby Powerpuff Girls A strange X-shaped cloud appears above the skies of Dream Land, raining down a mysterious black liquid upon its inhabitants, transforming them into hideous monsters. Kirby, meanwhile, is helping Chef Kawasaki make his famous “sugar, spice and everything nice“ stew for a picnic. However, the black liquid makes its way into the chef’s pot, causing the concoction to boil uncontrollably. Ultimately, the pot explodes and three unusual girls emerge from what remains of the stew. When they hear the roar of a giant monster, they fly away to stop it. Kirby is rather intrigued by these unfamiliar faces, and follows them to see what they will do next. The three girls introduce themselves as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, and, after Kirby helps them defeat the monster with the Love-Love Stick, admit they need help dealing with the numerous monsters that are attacking Dream Land. Kirby Powerpuff Girls 2 Kirby and the Powerpuff Girls travel to the City of Songsville in search for The Perfect Song. However, upon arrival, they discover that no music is to be found anywhere in the city. A quintet of greedy thieves named The Gangrene Gang has stolen all the music in the kingdom using powerful instruments. Kirby is also informed by Canzone, the prime minister of Encorchestra, that with no music, the inhabitants cannot play The Perfect Song. Kirby makes it his mission to get the music back.quadrilogy. Kirby's Powerpuff Girls 3 Kirby has been banished to Bird Poop Island thanks to Him, and now has to get back to Pop Star to prevent Him’s dark magic from taking over the universe. However, knowing he cannot do it alone, Kirby explores the Island and meets a friendly girl named Bliss, who claims she was a part of the Powerpuff Girls many years ago. Kirby promises to help her reunite with her sisters in exchange for Bliss helping Kirby get back to his home. Bliss agrees and together the two hop from planet to planet on their way to Pop Star. When the two arrive at Him’s fortress, however, Kirby discovers that Bliss is actually a clone of Him that was created with the Powerpuff Girls’ DNA as well as Him’s own DNA. Bliss is forced to fight Kirby, but she attempts to fight Him’s hypnotic control. When Kirby manages to defeat Bliss, she turns back to normal and turns on her creator. Kirby's Powerpuff Girls Four After Him, along with the Dark Matter race, have been defeated once and for all, the black magic surrounding Pop Star has been lifted. However, there appears to be one more villain that Kirby and the Powerpuff Girls need to take care of, as there are apparently giant cereal boxes sprouting of the ground. Kirby, is once again joined by Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and newcomer Bliss on this fourth journey. Inside each cereal box, they meet up with the cereals' mascots, who have come to life to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. At the end, Mojo Jojo is revealed to be the true villain. Characters Dream Friends Dream Friends are special friends (and even a few foes, like Marx and Dark Meta Knight) from past Kirby titles. They can only be recruited by using the Dream Rod, which can be found in a Dream Palace; when the Dream Rod is used, a roulette will appear, and whichever Dream Friend the roulette is stopped on is the one Kirby will recruit. If the player is unhappy with the Dream Friend retrieved, the player can cancel adding them to the team, and the Dream Rod will respawn. Once recruited, Dream Friends act identically to normal friends recruited via Friend Hearts, albeit with unique movesets and are not directly affected by Copy Ability Items or Copy Essences. Using the Dream Rod in the harder difficulties is much different. In the Hard difficulty, using the Dream Rod takes Battery power. Once three calls are made, the phone cannot make any more calls until another battery is obtained. In the Intense difficulty, the Dream Rod can only be used once, and there are no longer any batteries to collect. The Dream Friends that appear in this game are as follows: * Kirby * The Powerpuff Girls ** Blossom/Hyper Blossom ** Bubbles/Rolling Bubbles ** Buttercup/Powered Buttercup Animal Friends Animal Friends make their return in this game. For the first time since Kirby's Dream Land 3, each Animal Friend is capable of enhancing Kirby's Copy Abilities with different movesets. For example, if Kirby has the Spark ability, riding on Rick will change it to the Beam attack from Kirby's Adventure while Coo will allow Kirby to shoot down a lightning bolt from the sky and Kine lets Kirby shoot light bulbs at his enemies. This time, there are only a limited selection of Copy Abilities that Animal Friends can modify. Animal Friends are distinct from Dream Friends, as they cannot be summoned via the Dream Rod. Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses Kirby and the Hatpocalypse Kirby Powerpuff Girls Levels Kirby's Powerpuff Girls 2: Symphony Tour Kirby's Powerpuff Girls: Power of 3 Kirby's Powerpuff Girls Four Ports and Re-releases Kirby: Powerpuff Girls - The Complete Edition is a game for the Xbox Syndicate that contains all four of Kirby's Dreamland X's "Kirby Powerpuff Girls" sub games compiled into one singluar game, plus a few new additions, such as: * Every overworld map from all four episodes being interconnected as one, similarly to Super Mario World. * The ability for the player to take any Copy Ability from a specific episode and use it in the world it was not originally featured in. Trivia *This game is the first of several things: **The first to be a launch title for a new console. **The first crossover unrelated to Super Smash Bros. to be part of the Kirby series. **The first to feature pause menu descriptions for both mid-bosses as well as regular bosses. *BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally came up with many ideas for Kirby fan games that ended up being scrapped. However, most of them ended up as 7 of the 10 sub games included in Kirby's Dreamland X. 3 of them were made by Copy-Ability-Studios. *The names of each of the Powerpuff Girls’ Powerpuff Attacks are taken directly from another Powerpuff Girls video game, The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage. *The first game’s unlockable Whoopass Stew mode is a nod to the Powerpuff Girls Z anime and the Whoopass Stew! short. *The Amoeba Boys (Bossman, Junior and Slim) behave very similarly to Arena Waddle Dee by never attacking the player and being pathetically easy to defeat; the player can even have Kirby inhale them like he would with any regular enemy. This alludes to their role in the Powerpuff Girl series, as they are portrayed as incredibly harmless and too stupid to actually be evil. **Their pause menu description, however, suggests they used to be straight up evil once, being smart enough to commit actual crimes and use guns, but they were dumbed down when the sun fried their brains. ***This is a direct reference to the Whoopass Stew! short, in which the Powerpuff Girls flew them to the sun to defeat them, and how it is established in Crime 101, another pilot short produced years after Whoopass Stew! and before the 1998 Powerpuff Girls series, that they’re too stupid to know how to commit crimes properly, suggesting that the events of Whopass Stew! drastically changed the Amoeba Boys’ personalities, and overall serving as a explanation for why they are so pathetically easy to defeat. *Stickybeard and Toiletenator originate from another Cartoon Network series, Codename: Kids Next Door, and are the only non-Powerpuff Girls villains to appear as mid-bosses. *The letter Y in the logo for Kirby's Powerpuff Girls 2: Symphony Tour resembles an electric guitar, specifically, a Gibson Flying V. *Kirby's Dreamland X's levels contain acronyms: ** The first letter of each world spells out "M-E-L-O-D-Y". In addition, each level prior to World 6 (Yogurt Yard) is named after Italian foods. Pre-Release and Unused Content Prototype Logos Prototype Boxart BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 attempted to create this idea over at Video Game Fanon Wiki, and then abandoned it. He tried again over at DeviantArt (under his psudonymn WordGirlTankEngine) for a scrapped console known as the Nintendo Advantage. Scrapped Sub Game Copy-Ability-Studios wrote a storyline for a sub game which involved Kirby exploring the worlds of Disney via books in a library. This storyline would later be used for Kingdom Hearts: Survive as BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 was not comfortable with the idea of Kirby crossing over with Disney. Gallery Screenshots